Need for Speed: Carbon
Need for Speed: Carbon is the 10th video game in the Need For Speed series. New Features *Autosculpt technology to design your own car's body kit. *Crew Members of different skills. Plot While driving through Carbon Canyon, the player has a flashback to escaping from Cross. Immediately afterwards, Cross slams into the back of the player's BMW M3 GTR. It is revealed that Cross was fired from the Rockport Police Department for letting the player escape. Cross has now became a bounty hunter - and his first target is the player. After chasing him through the canyon, the player crashes their M3 into a truck. Before Cross can arrest the player, Darius arrives in an Audi R8. Darius is the leader of the most powerful crew in the game, the Stacked Deck. Darius tells Cross to leave, as he will 'deal with you'. Soon after this, Nikki arrives in her Ford GT. Nikki is the game's 'eye candy', and it is revealed that she is the player's ex girlfriend. The last time Nikki saw the player was in a race against the main crew leaders in the city. She was meant to give a bag of money to the winner, but was mugged for it. Near the end of the race (you only see it in cutscenes), police sabotage the event. The only person to get out without being arrested was the player. Understandably, Nikki hates him for what happened. Nikki is now Darius' girlfriend. After Darius asks her to, she agrees to help the player start off in the city again. Darius wants the player to help him lock down the city for the Stacked Deck. After selecting a car, the player eventually win over all the districts in the game. After locking down all the districts for the Stacked Deck, Darius tells the player to meet him at the City Courthouse. Upon meeting him, Darius allows Cross to arrest the player. However, when Darius leaves, Nikki arrives and pays Cross off. Part of the arrangement is that Nikki races with the player. Nikki has also realized that the person who stole the bag of money was Darius. After locking down the Stacked Deck territory, the player must race Angie, Kenji, And Wolf, In Their New Cars In The Canyon, and The City Before Racing Darius. After The Player Defeats them, Then He Must Race Darius on the city streets, and then in the canyon. Upon his defeat, he hands over his Audi R8 Lemans Quattro and then leaves Palmont in a Stacked Deck Jaguar XK. Before leaving, however, he tells the player to "enjoy it while it lasts. There's always someone out there who's a little faster than you are. And sooner or later, they're gonna catch up." Crews There are four main crews and six minor crews that the player must defeat in order to complete the game. Major crews *Bushido (control downtown Palmont.) *21st street (control Kempton.) *TFK (control Fortuna), TFK stands for The Fortuna Kings. *Stacked Deck (control Silverton.) Major Bosses *Kenji (Bushido): Mazda RX-7 (Tuner). Later Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX. *Angie (21st Street): Dodge Charger R/T (Muscle). Later 2006 Dodge Challenger Concept. *Wolf (TFK). Aston Martin DB9. (Exotic) Later Lamborghini Murcielago. *Darius (Stacked Deck). Audi Le Mans Quattro (Audi R8 Concept). (Exotic). Minor crews *Los Colibres (Muscle) *Scorpios (Tuner) *Inferno (Muscle) *Kings (Exotic) *Rotor 4 (Tuner) *Black Hearts (Exotic) Player's Crew Members *Neville (Blocker) *Sal (Scout) *Yumi (Scout, former Bushido racer) *Samson (Blocker, former 21st racer) *Colin (Drafter, former TFK racer) *Nikki (Drafter, Player's girlfriend) Crew Skills *Drafter (Helps the player gain speed in a race) *Blocker (Blocks targeted opponent vehicles) *Scout (Finds the fastest shortcuts on the race track) Career Skills *Mechanic *Fixer *Fabricator Race Skills (Skills defined above) *Scout *Blocker *Drafter Cars Here are some of the cars in NFSC. Muscle Cars *1969 Chevrolet Camaro SS (Tier 1) *1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS (bonus car) (Tier 1) *2006 Chrysler 300C SRT8 (Tier 1) *1970 Dodge Challenger (Tier 2) *1969 Dodge Charger R/T (Tier 2) *2006 Dodge Charger SRT-8 (Tier 2) *2006 Ford Mustang GT (Tier 2) *2006 Pontiac GTO (bonus car), (police car) (Tier 2) *2005 Vauxhall Monaro VXR (Tier 2) *2006 Dodge Viper SRT-10 Coupe (Tier 3) *2006 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (Tier 3) *2006 Dodge Challenger Concept (Tier 3) *1970 Plymouth Hemi Cuda (Tier 3) *1970 Plymouth Road Runner (bonus car) (Tier 3) *1967 Shelby GT500 (Tier 3) *2007 Ford Shelby GT500 (bonus car) (Tier 3) *2006 Chevrolet Camaro Concept (Collector's Edition only) (Tier 3) Exotic Cars *2006 Alfa Romeo Brera (Tier 1) *2005 Mercedes-Benz CLK500 (Tier 1) *2005 Lotus Elise (Tier 2) *2007 Jaguar XK (Tier 2) *2006 Lotus Europa S (Tier 2) *2005 Porsche Cayman S (Tier 2) *2005 Aston Martin DB9 (Tier 2) *2005 Mercedes Benz SL65 AMG (Tier 2) *2003 Lamborghini Gallardo (Tier 3) *2004 Ford GT (Tier 3) *2006 Lamborghini Murciélago LP-640 (bonus car)]] (Tier 3) *2006 Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren (Tier 3) *2004 Porsche Carrera GT (Tier 3) *2006 Pagani Zonda F (Collecter's Edition Only) (Tier 3) *2006 Porsche 911 Turbo (Tier 3) *2006 Koenigsegg CCX (Collecter's Edition Only) (Tier 3) *2003 BMW M3 GTR (Tier 3) (Bonus Car) *2001 Lamborghini Murciélago (Tier 3) *2007 Porsche 911 GT3 RS (Tier 3) (Bonus Car) *2007 Audi R8 Le Mans Quattro(Tier 3) (Unlocked After Beating Career) Tuner Cars *2004 Lexus IS300 (Tier 1)(Bonus Car) *2004 Mazda RX-8 (Tier 1) *1992 Nissan 240SX (S13) (Tier 1) *2005 Mazda Mazdaspeed3 (Tier 1) *1999 Mitsubishi Eclipse (Tier 2) (Bonus Car) *1985 Toyota Corolla GT-S AE86 (Tier 2) *2005 Mitsubishi Eclipse GT (Tier 2) *2005 Renault Clio V6 (Tier 2) *2005 Volkswagen Golf R32 (Tier 2) *1995 Mazda RX-7 (Tier 2) *2003 Nissan 350Z (Tier 3) *2003 Infiniti G35 (Tier 3) *2006 Subaru Impreza WRX STI (Tier 3) *1998 Toyota Supra (Tier 3) *2006 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR Edition (Tier 3) *1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 (Tier 3) Special Cars *1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS (Tier 1) (Muscle) *2006 Cross' Corvette Z06 (Tier 3) (Muscle) *2003 BMW M3 GTR (Tier 3) (Exotic) *2006 Lamborghini Murciélago LP640 (Tier 3) (Exotic) *2007 Audi R8 Le Mans Quattro (Tier 3) (Exotic) *2007 Porsche 911 GT3 RS (Tier 3) (Exotic) *Police Civic Cruiser (Civic) *Police Interceptor (Corvette Z06) (Muscle) *Dump Truck *Fire Truck *Heavy SUV Trivia *When you are in Free Roam, you will see some billboards and ads advertising the Mazda MX-5. However, this car is not included in the game. *The Tuner crew, Rotor 4, includes all tuner cars (it was thought to be an all-Mazda rotary car crew) with Mazda 787B livery. *Palmont City is surrounded by Bayview and Rockport cities. When you are on the last canyon race (vs. Darius), when you fall off at the second hairpin, you will see the ray of lights from Bayview. The connection between two of the three cities is touched upon Need for Speed: World. *When in Free Roam, when a crew member challenges you, some of their cars are in a different class. An example of this is a 21st Street crew member challenging you in a Mitsubishi Eclipse, a tuner car. *When in pursuit, in cooldown mode, a police officer may consult Dispatch about a racer named Clarence Callahan (Razor from Most Wanted). *Need for Speed: Carbon is the last Need for Speed title to be released for the Nintendo Gamecube, Original Xbox, and also to Support Windows 2000, and Windows ME *There is a cinematic, soon after you defeat the first crew Boss where Nikki takes you to where the bags were switched. She mentions that you had told her that the bags were switched. But this only makes sense if you meet Colin first and he tells you that the bags were switched. *The Dodge Charger R/T is the longest car in the game. *In the first trailer of the game, Darius gave the keys to a Toyota Supra as the player's the car (It means that this was his first car). *This is The Only Game In The Series To Be Released For The Mac OS X. It was Released In 2007, And Has All Features Of The Collector's Edition *Cross From Need For Speed: Most Wanted Returns, Who Was Fired From The Rockport Police Department After The Player Escaped. He Is Now A Bounty Hunter. *Audi Le Mans Quattro Is The Audi R8 Concept Car. It is Unlocked After Beating Darius. *You Cannot Access Silverton, Until You Conquer Downtown, Kempton, and Fortuna. *The Car You Pick at The Beginning Will Determine Which Car Class Your Crew Represents, And Which Territory You Will Start Out In. *The Infiniti G35, Porsche 911 Turbo, and Dodge Challenger are not availiable in the PS3, PS2, or Gamecube versions. *This Was A Launch Title For The Nintendo Wii, And The Playstation 3 *Scattered around Palmont City there are a few Auto Zone retailers, Castrol Oil Change garagres and a Mazda dealership. *There is a very rare glitch that can occasionally happen in Need For Speed: Carbon where you will actually be able to see the characters face. This is during the cut-scene after you are arrested by the police. Most of the time, the characters face is blurred out (pixelated) , but for an unknown reason (at least for me) his face will sometimes appear un-pixelated, & the characters regular face appears. He is caucasian, has a small gray stubbley beard, like a 5 o'clock shadow, small spikey hair & blue or green eyes. *There's a little district called San Juan *Palmont may be located somewhere in New Mexico, because in the San Juan district, there is the logo of the New Mexico state flag on the road surfaces and some signs. Category:Need for Speed Series